Polaris
Polaris (birth name Lorna Dane) is a mutant with the ability to manipulate magnetism. She is also the daughter of Magneto. Her biggest heartbreak is not knowing who her real father is. As many mutants do, she discovered her abilities at a young age, but instead of shying away from them as most would, she embraced her powers. Personality Best described as fearless, ruthless, and reckless, Polaris is unlike most mutants. She was not ashamed of her abilities upon activating them, despite the persecution that her kind-faced. In fact, she was proud of her abilities. Lorna has bipolar disorder. This affects her moods, and while she has tried to rein it in over the years so she doesn't have a full-on bipolar episode, she can sometimes become very depressed and cynical, but later shift to being very motivated by anger, or then some time later shift to be more friendly and playful. Realistically, these mood shifts do not switch instantaneously, but have their gradual ups and downs from one day to the next. Her mental condition has contributed to her overall sardonic sense of humor. Lorna is somewhat sensitive about her mental disorder, however, and instinctively reacts negatively is anyway calls her "crazy" (as in, generically, "This plan is impossible, are you crazy?"), though she tries to hide it. Early Life While Lorna's stepfather was a pilot who died in a plane crash, her biological father was a "king" in the Hellfire Club. She actually met her biological father in her childhood but thought he was just a friend of her mother's. He gave her a metal amulet when she was 13 years old. After the 7/15 incident and subsequent anti-mutant backlash, rival pro-mutant and anti-mutant protesters clashed across the country. Lorna attended a pro-mutant rally which found itself threatened by anti-mutant "Purifiers". As a result, six of the Purifiers "accidentally" fell off a highway overpass - actually shoved by Lorna, using her powers to violently defend the protestors. She was arrested after the incident, but got a light sentencing due to her age, and by pleading mental instability: Lorna has bi-polar disorder, and the judge went easy on her because he had a sister with the same condition. Instead, Lorna got a lighter psychiatric sentence to Lakeview Mental Hospital. While there, she was visited by a mysterious woman named Evangeline, herself a mutant, who explained that the X-Men were trying to set up a Mutant Underground. By that point, some months after the 7/15 incident, the X-Men had vanished (along with the Brotherhood) and Lorna initially scoffed that they were just an urban legend. Nonetheless she eventually agreed to the offer. She then linked up with Thunderbird, who the X-Men chose to be a leader in the new underground network, and the two of them became its initial core members, to try and protect mutants from the Sentinel Services. She went on to help save mutants from being taken away and even helped turn the lives of some of them around. Current Life WIP Physical Appearance Polaris is an attractive young woman with pale skin, hazel eyes, and shoulder-length green hair that she dyes black, making it appear as if she has dark hair with green highlights, in order to go unnoticed as a mutant within society. Abilities and Skill *'Magnetokinesis: '''Polaris can manipulate various forms of magnetism, usually creating a green field of magnetic energy around her fingers allowing her to move metallic and otherwise magnetic objects in a similar manner to telekinesis. In the comics she inherited this power from her father. **'Ferromagnetism: Lorna can magnetize metal and manipulate magnetic objects, causing them to attract or repel each other. She has also used it to ferrokinetically halt bullets in midair and launch them, cause several cars to move and group together, manipulate the pedals of a car she was in to make it move on its own and remove the medical bone screws inside Reed Strucker's knee. Her abilities also work against humans who wear metal or other objects she could magnetize, which allowed her to repeatedly shove a police officer against a dumpster, drag several officers across the ground by pulling on their guns, and levitate a guard in the air through lifting him by the strap of his rifle, using it as a sling to hold the guard by his neck. In the beginning of the series the size, weight, and distance of her targets limited Lorna's effectiveness with her powers, as she was unable to use her powers against a drone that was pursuing her because it was too high, nor could she break out of a metal prison bus immediately when she regained access to her powers, which were dampened by Pulse and the plastic lining of the bus's interior, only managing to break open the back door when she was close enough to it. However, as the time progressed, Lorna's abilities grew stronger, extending her distance and the amount of metal she could manipulate to a point where she was able to pull a jet out of the sky and bring it crashing down, displaying the degree of power she now wields. ***'''Ferromagnetic Sense: She is also able to sense the presence of metals, as she did when she detected the screws in Reed Strucker's knee from an old sports injury. ***'Ferromagnetic Levitation:' Since Polaris was 16, she's been wearing steel-toe boots, metallic bracelets and various metals within her outfits allowing her to levitate. **'Electromagnetism: '''She can create and use magnetic fields to manipulate electrical currents, allowing her some control over electrical appliances. She has used this ability to cause lights to turn off or even blow out, shut down police cruisers using an electromagnetic pulse (EMP) and reverse the electrical current of a taser to the cop who was holding it. It was also implied that she amplified the electricity from the taser when reversing the current seeing as how she was convicted for attempted murder, though she stated that she would have indeed been able to kill the men with her powers if she had desired it at the time. ***'Electromagnetic Sense: She has stated that just as she can detect metal; she can feel surrounding electrical currents. She can also sometimes vaguely sense when people or animals are in the same general area, due to sensing the trace metal content in their bones and electromagnetic pulses in their nervous systems. ***'''Radio Frequency Distortion: Lorna could block cell and walkie-talkie frequencies using her abilities. *'Combatant:' Lorna has shown some proficiency in hand to hand combat. She managed to knock a guard unconscious by kneeing him the head and knock out a man by punching him in the face with a metal spoon around her hand. *'''Weaknesses: '''When her powers are used, a greenish-black glow surround her hands; this makes it hard for her to use them secretly. Polaris is unable to use her powers without any metal in close range. Category:Female Category:Mutant Category:Earth-1001 Inhabitant Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Characters